


just too unreal, all this

by whatiwroteinink



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Melchior Gabor is not a Good Person, More characters to come, Poetry, and all warnings apply same as the show, the wendla/melchior is NOT healthy guys, this is just poetry i wrote based on the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwroteinink/pseuds/whatiwroteinink
Summary: just some character study sort of poems abt the sa characters!





	1. melchior

god, she was beautiful

like a tree nymph

fallen from the branches

enchanting

and he was just a boy, and he fell for her.

or maybe he fell for the feeling

she had said no

she had said they couldn’t

they weren’t supposed to

“to love?”

it wasn’t love. he didn’t fall for love.

he fell for doing what he wasn’t supposed to

not for her

and

it

had

made

him

fall


	2. wendla

i’m just a girl

and maybe i shouldn’t have known so much

but maybe i should have known more

how did he make me feel so good

and hurt me at the same time?

i guess i had asked him to

“i’ll teach you to say ‘please’”


	3. moritz

**** sometimes i just want to scream 

just  _ fucking  _ scream

awful sweet to be a little butterfly

fucking fly away from this bullshit

failed

how could my dad have a son that failed

a son that failed in more ways than one

hang your things on me and i’ll swing them dry

because i’m going to fly away from this

i got lost in the snow

but i’m ready to be an angel now


	4. hayloft (and the consequences)

_ w- _

i told him i believed

and i let him pull me close

and he whispered to me 

“i can hear your heartbeat”

and i guess that was enough.

_ m- _

and maybe i had loved her

or maybe i hadn’t

but she told me she believed 

and we made our choice together

i could hear her heartbeat

i thought she could hear mine

_ w- _

and then there was the after

we were guilty

i felt tainted

and then there was the after

when mama said to me 

“and now i’ll need his name”

_ m-  _

and then there was the after

i was guilty

we were tainted

and then there was the after

“here rests in God,  wendla bergman”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! come follow me on tumblr @and-its-only-us and @what-i-wrote-in-ink!! comment suggestions for what you wanna see next!
> 
> comments and kudos make the world go round!


End file.
